Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus, and especially relates to a power supply apparatus with an alternating current power detection circuit.
Description of the Related Art
The power supply apparatus is a very common electronic apparatus. The power supply apparatus supplies power to the load apparatus to drive the load apparatus. Therefore, the power supply apparatus is very important. Usually, the power supply apparatus receives the alternating current power and converts the alternating current power into the output direct current power.
Generally speaking, the voltage range of the normal alternating current power is between 90 volts and 264 volts, and the frequency range of the normal alternating current power is between 47 Hz and 63 Hz. The power supply apparatus is damaged easily if the power supply apparatus utilizes the abnormal alternating current power (for examples, the voltage of the alternating current power is less than 90 volts or the frequency of the alternating current power is lower than 47 Hz). However, the conventional power supply apparatus does not have a good alternating current power detection circuit to avoid utilizing the abnormal alternating current power.